


Avarice

by Tim (boywonder)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - First Anime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/Tim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed wants everything. Envy's the jealous type.</p><p>Written several years ago. Anime-verse, like that matters to anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avarice

“I thought I told you to go home.”

Greed set his bottle down on the table. He didn’t really _care_ if that blonde woman from last night was still here – but he didn’t really want anything to do with her. She hadn’t been _that_ good.

“I guess I just don’t listen well,” came the response. But the voice caused Greed to pause, and look up.

The blonde woman turned, and as she did so, Greed saw the change start at ‘her’ feet and climb all the way up.

“Envy.”

“Maybe I should have waited a bit longer,” Envy said. There was a smile on his face, but Greed had known him long enough to know it didn’t mean anything. Envy was a wildcard – who the hell knew what he was thinking behind that crazy smile.

“What the hell is it your business what I do.”

Envy’s smile faded. His eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. “What’s with you? Always off with some slut these days. I thought you wanted-“

Greed waved a hand and laughed. “I’m Greed. I want _everything_.”

“No one can have everything. I don’t give a fuck who you are.”

Greed lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms, purposefully antagonizing Envy by looking completely bored.

Envy stomped across the room and grabbed the collar of Greed’s jacket, jerking down on it. He was about to start yelling something, but Greed interrupted him once again.

Greed pulled back and pushed Envy’s hands down. “Hey, hey, watch the jacket! It took me forever to find this one!”

“Fuck you and your jacket. You want everything, can’t you just get another one?”

“Are you actually here for a reason, or...?”

Envy looked up again for a minute. “You want everything, you say. Or is it just _everyone_?”

Greed looked visibly confused for a minute. What the _fuck_ was Envy going on about this time...? And then it hit him, and he laughed.

“What is this, you want exclusive rights or something!?”

“Are you _laughing_ at me!?” Envy was about ready to explode.

“Get the fuck out of my room.”

“...No.”

“Oh, don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

Envy just smiled. “There’s something I forgot to tell you about, Greed...”

Greed raised an eyebrow. “...What is this about?”

Envy laughed. “I would have thought you’d have noticed it by now. But I guess...sometimes...you’re pretty dense.” He moved and kicked over the bed, revealing the rest of the array that Greed had failed to notice before.

“...What...”

And Envy laughed again. “For someone who wants everything...looks like you end up with nothing.”

He punched a hole through the wall, picked up the skull on the table, and stuffed it into the hole. “Guess I won’t be seeing you around then...”

Greed stood, frozen, inside the binding array on the floor, completely speechless, and watched Envy slam the door.

He could still hear Envy laughing.


End file.
